


Sex

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: First Experiences [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, this is the most unashamed smut i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Dandelion has finally managed to seduce Geralt and is determined to make it memorable.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: First Experiences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831042
Comments: 14
Kudos: 227
Collections: Abby's Witcher Collection





	Sex

"Have you done this with a man before?" 

Geralt gave him a look that was somewhere between amused and frustrated. "Yes." 

"Giving or receiving?" Dandelion grinned at him, his eyes glowing. The bard was currently on his back, sprawled on the ground with his clothes slightly disheveled. They'd make camp in the woods, and their playful banter had, as usual, turned into Dandelion flirting cheerfully. Geralt had finally grown tired of his coyness, and spat that if he wanted to fuck, all he had to do was ask. 

Then, and Geralt wasn't entirely certain how it had happened, they'd ended up on the ground, with Geralt pinning the bard beneath him. 

"Both," growled the WItcher.

"And which do you prefer?" 

Geralt only shrugged. It didn't matter to him. Sex was sex. The novelty in this encounter, at least, was that his partner didn't have to be paid. If Dandelion kept grinning and flirting, Geralt would do whatever it took to keep him there. 

Dandelion huffed. "Do tell me, my dear friend, when's the last time you had sex with someone who wasn't a whore?" 

There were times he truly wondered if Dandelion was a mind reader, and the Witcher narrowed his eyes. 

The bard frowned. "Geralt," he said, "Please tell me you've had sex that you didn't have to pay for at least once in your life." 

"Yes." 

"Twice?" 

"Dandelion." He had, but he didn't see why it mattered so much. Certainly Dandelion got free sex more often than he did, but what did it matter?

The bard laughed. "Truly, Geralt, it is a shame that more people don't see your evident charm." And then, suddenly, Dandelion was no longer underneath him, instead Geralt was laying on his back, with Dandelion perched quite happily in his lap. 

"It's a wonder that your partners can bare the constant prattling." 

Dandelion scoffed. "I will have you know, that I am a most excellent bedfellow."

"Prove it." 

That seemed to be invitation enough for Dandelion to do just that. He shifted back to sit on Geralt's thighs, then reached for the laces to Geralt's shirt. When the Witcher reached to help him, Dandelion swatted his hands away. "Oh no you don't Geralt," he scolded. "This, as you constantly remind me, is my area of expertise." 

So Geralt remained still as Dandelion's fingers plucked at the buttons on his shirt, only undoing the top two before the bard leaned over and pressed a kiss to his exposed skin. 

Geralt tensed, unused to the sensation of someone's mouth so close to his throat. Unbidden, he had images of teeth ripping into his neck, which, until the present moment, was the only circumstance in which he'd ever imagined having them positioned where they were. 

"Shhh," murmured Dandelion, pressing more kisses up Geralt's throat. "Relax for me, Geralt." 

"Get on with it already," the Witcher grumbled.

"I am." Another button was undone, and Dandelion moved his kisses down Geralt's chest, "Relax," he murmured. 

Geralt growled impatiently and pushed Dandelion away before quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt and shrugging it off. Dandelion sighed and shook his head. "You," he scolded, resting his hands on Geralt's bare shoulders, "Are a thoroughly unerotic man." 

Geralt said nothing. 

Dandelion pushed Geralt's hands over his head. "Leave your hands there," he said.

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?" 

Geralt grunted and nodded, clasping his hands together and looking at the bard expectantly. 

Dandelion beamed. He lowered his head to Geralt's chest again and the Witcher awaited the inevitable. People were always fascinated by Witchers. In Geralt's experience, it was his scars in particular that they were fascinated by. They either hyper fixated on the scars or made a show of ignoring them. 

But Dandelion did neither. He had, of course, already seen Geralt's scars, so the novelty wasn't quite there. But even as he ran his fingers down Geralt's chest, it was immediately clear that his focus wasn't on any one part of him. Yes his fingers did occasionally trace the scars, but he traced Geralt's muscles just as often. 

"Relax," Dandelion murmured, leaning his forehead into Geralt's chest. He pressed his lips against Geralt's nipple and the Witcher growled. When Dandelion took his nipple into his mouth, Geralt physically recoiled. 

"Am I hurting you?" Dandelion asked, tilting his head toward Geralt with concern gleaming in his eyes. "Geralt, talk to me." 

"I wasn't expecting that," Geralt grumbled. Then he gruffly added, "It wasn't bad." 

Dandelion rewarded him with a brilliant smile. He then continued his exploration of Geralt's chest, running his hands over his pale skin while taking his nipple back into his mouth and continuing to play with it. 

It was a struggle to keep his breathing even, not wanting to admit how quickly he was getting turned on by what Dandelion was doing. Geralt reached for Dandelion's pants, but the bard caught his hand and made a chiding noise. "Oh no, Geralt. Hands off," he said, pushing his hands over his head once more. "Let me make you feel good, Geralt. For once in your life, let someone please you." 

Geralt settled back, giving Dandelion a slight nod of permission. The bard hummed softly as his nimble fingers loosened Geralt's pants and then slipped inside. The Witcher sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes as Dandelion pulled his pants down. He waited for the comments, for Dandelion to remark on the white, coarse hair around his genitals or the disappointment that his cock was of average size and shape. 

Dandelion wouldn't mock him, of course, but he would have to say something, Geralt supposed. Everyone did. 

But once again, Dandelion proved to be far different from his other bedfellows. Without a word, Dandelion pressed his lips to Geralt's shaft, his breath hot against the Witcher's already engorged member. 

When he took his cock into his mouth, Geralt had to bite back a scream. 

The bard was, predictably, skilled with his mouth, and he wasted no time in swallowing Geralt's full length, his tongue lapping along him as he did. Geralt finally chanced opening his eyes and glanced down, only to have Dandelion wink at him, drool dripping from his stretched lips. Not knowing how to respond, Geralt closed his eyes again.

He never wanted it to end. Dandelion's mouth was warm and pliant, and he had to fight back the urge to fuck up into his throat with every bob of the bard's head. But more than anything, Dandelion's hands, continuing to rub Geralt's hips and stomach reassuringly, was the most pleasant feeling he'd experienced in a long time. There was something comforting about how Dandelion touched him, like he was something to be cherished, not feared. 

Finally he couldn't help himself anymore and he grabbed Dandelion's head, pulling him off his cock with an obscene pop. "Geralt!" he whined, as though deprived of a treat. 

"Let me-" Geralt began, reaching yet again for Dandelion's pants, burning with the need to repay the favor. 

Dandelion's voice was firm as he said, "No, Geralt, I'm quite content to merely spoil you." 

He lowered his head again, burying his nose between Geralt's legs, taking his testicles into his mouth for only a moment before returning, once again, to sucking Geralt's cock. 

Keeping his eyes open, Geralt could watch as Dandelion blatantly reached down his own trousers, pleasuring himself as he whined around the engorged flesh in his mouth. He had to look away before the sight became too much. 

If there was one thing Geralt prided himself on, it was his self control. But Dandelion was Dandelion, and as usual, his mouth was enough to push Geralt to the brink of his self control. The only unusual thing, was how quiet he was in the process. 

But still, Geralt controlled himself for as long as he could, not wanting the moment to end. A selfish part of him could have happily spent the rest of his life with Dandelion caressing him and humming around his cock. It almost felt like worship, and Geralt was desperate for more. 

His breaking point came when, after several minutes of panting and grunting, he smelled the unmistakable scent of spend and Dandelion whined, having finally stroked himself to completion. His soft whimper, muffled by Geralt's cock, was enough to send the Witcher over the edge, climaxing without having a chance to warn his partner. 

Dandelion choked and spluttered, too dazed from his own climax to do much else, and he pulled back, gasping for air. 

Geralt shoved himself forward, resting his hand on Dandelion's shoulder as he spat to clear his throat. "I'm sorry," the Witcher said.

"Sorry? Oh pshaw!" said the bard, once he could breathe again. "I'm quite alright, Geralt, I promise. You startled me is all." 

"I didn't mean to," he promised, gripping Dandelion's shoulder tightly, half afraid the bard would pull away.

But Dandelion was unfazed. "It's no matter," he said, "We shall simply have to work on it. A warning, next time, I must insist." 

Geralt was so shocked by his casual offer of more sex that he was speechless as Dandelion flopped out beside him, kicking away his own cum-stained pants. "You're staring at me, Geralt," Dandelion said. "Have I grown an extra head or are you so unused to a pleasant sexual encounter that you've forgotten what to do with yourself?"

"Most people don't.... stay," he said finally. 

Dandelion's voice was gentle as he asked, "Do you want me to move?" He nodded across the clearing. 

"No." 

With a nod Dandelion grabbed him and pulled him to lay beside him. "Put your arm around me," he ordered, and Geralt wordlessly obeyed. The troubadour leaned into him with a pleased smile. They were both still a mess, and as hard as he tried, Geralt couldn't stop thinking about the sticky feeling of cum drying between his legs, so before Dandelion could get too comfortable he pushed himself up and crawled to his bags.

"Geralt?" Dandelion called after him. "Geralt, what's the matter?" 

He returned with a spare rag, one he usually saved for bathing, although he didn't have any water to dampen it with. After wiping himself clean he reached out for Dandelion, but paused just short of touching him. 

Once he'd realized what Geralt was doing, the bard had settled back down, arms folded behind his head. "You can touch me," he promised. 

Although he desperately wanted to explore Dandelion's body, he was afraid of pushing the bard too far, and wiped him clean as efficiently as he could while still being gentle. "Excellent," Dandelion said once he'd finished. "Now come back and hold me, you stupid lump." 

Geralt tossed the rag aside, but instead of immediately returning to his friend, he fetched their bedrolls and blankets, laying them out as Dandelion watched him with amusement. "I suppose this is more comfortable," Dandelion said with a yawn, crawling over to the bedrolls and sprawling out beside Geralt. 

They stretched out beside each other and Geralt put his arm around the bard without prompting this time. He listened to Dandelion's breathing, something he often found himself doing without intending to. Just as he thought Dandelion had drifted off to sleep, the bard spoke.

"Geralt," Dandelion said softly. He waited until Geralt turned to face him before continuing, "Tell me you're not talking because you feel good, not because I've done something wrong." 

"I- I wasn't sure what to say," he said slowly. 

Dandelion smiled. "We'll work on that," he promised. 


End file.
